


Shining On

by ghostdude101



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdude101/pseuds/ghostdude101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was war, that’s true, but there are some things that Bucky never wanted Steve to have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic. Prompt: Steve + Bucky, anything based on [this](ic.pics.livejournal.com/likewinning/1832784/16444/16444_600.png).

For Bucky, Steve had been an icon long before he’d put on the suit. Nobody else might have thought so, but he was. He had been ever since the first time Bucky ever saw him, blood in his mouth and a bruise forming on his cheek. It was clearly taking everything he had to stay on his feet, but the scrawny kid was just _not giving in_. He stood there determined and looked exactly like a warrior. Bucky had sent the bullies packing; he was fast and strong, and not afraid to fight _dirty_.

After that, it was _Hey, I’m Steve,_ as he wiped the blood off his lips like this happened every day. God, he hoped not. The boy looks frail enough as it is. The guy then smiled, sure, and said _I could’ve taken ‘em, you know._ Bucky knew then that he’d pretty much follow Steve anywhere.

Because Steve, he had a heart that seemed to be bigger than his body could hold. And _he didn’t see it._ He never saw what Bucky did, how good and honest he was. So Bucky just had to see for both of them.

The world was a shitty place; Bucky had seen too many kids die from not having enough to eat to have any real optimism for the future. But Steve, with his fire and determination, he made Bucky _hope_. Made him believe that doing the right thing, no matter how small, is never insignificant. Because with Steve, Bucky felt like there were things that were worth fighting for.

When his body finally caught up with the size of his heart, Bucky wasn’t surprised that other people started seeing it too. He resented it some because it didn’t take the serum to make Steve a hero, _he was always one_ , just one that nobody ever noticed.

Bucky _hated_ having Steve in the war. Before, in the Hydra camp, he was resigned to the fact that he would most likely die in the war, but at least Steve was back home. At least he was _safe_. But now he was there, in the goddamned war, and Bucky had to worry about _him_ dying now. 

Supersoldier or not, Steve was still his best friend, and Bucky was still going to do his damnedest to protect him however he could. It was war, that’s true, but there are some things that Bucky _never_ wanted Steve to have to do. So he took it all - throats slashed in the dark of the night, a stream of blood running down his front, a silent bullet sent into an unsuspecting skull - took it and made it _his_.

Sergeant James Barnes, sniper. Bucky got his hand dirty so that Steve can keep his clean. Captain America is an icon, a shining beacon beacon for the nation at war. He gave so many people hope now, not just Bucky. But an icon cannot be tarnished, can it, or it would lose its shine. And if Bucky had his way, Steve will be shining on for a long, long time.


End file.
